1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fall prevention devices, and more/particularly to anti-fall devices used with utility poles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Utility companies employ utility linemen to climb utility poles, replace, and install new wires and electronic components on wood utility poles. Many older utility poles have foot pegs that are imbedded into the sides of the pole that lineman use to grasp and stand on when climbing. When the foot pegs are not present, the lineman must use ladders or special climbing boots with spikes and a waist strap to climb the pole. Once the desired height is reached, the linemen need to “tie off” onto other structures on the pole to prevent falls to the ground. Unfortunately, many new and older utility poles do not include structures that lineman can ‘tie to’ at the desired height.
Metal structures attached to utility poles that clang against other metal surfaces or structures can be annoying to nearby residences. Also, when metal structures on a utility pole impact, radio interference “noise” may be generated on nearby computers, modems and telephones.
Federal and state regulations require that fall prevention devices used on utility poles be replaced when used once to prevent a ‘free-fall’.